


Wasted

by grettama



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, F/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex was so wasted and asked Tatsuya to pick her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasted

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so I'm really sorry for simple vocabs, bad grammars, typos--I'm afraid that maybe I'm misstyped she/her/hers with he/him/his at some places eventhough I've checked it many times orz--oocness, bad plot, etc etc. And this is also un-betaed.
> 
> It was so fluffy in my head but when I wrote it down, it didn't come out as I expected orz

Alex was really wasted. She was over thirty years old and she should be aware of that before she decided to try all of _sake_ ’s type in Japan that she could afford.

And now, she could only sit down in the nearest bus stop she could find, couldn’t stop her hiccups, and an extreme headache which tortured her non-stop. She was pretty glad she didn’t throw up actually, but still. She could barely stand yet walk and found her way home. So she reached her phone, and pressed number three on the dial pad.

She was pretty lucky she was in Akita. Akita meant Tatsuya, and Tatsuya was such a big help when she was wasted. Wrong use of pupil maybe, but what else for?

The waiting tone ended as Tatsuya picked up his phone.

“Tatsuya, pick me up at the bus stop at Tegatayama. I’m wasted. Thanks,” Alex said and hang up immediately, didn’t even let Tatsuya speak because she knew that Tatsuya would only lectured her about her drinking habit.

Alex leaned back, rested a bit while waiting for Tatsuya. There was nothing she could do now.

And finally, when it felt like forever and her headache was pushing her to her limit, she could feel someone approached him.

“Finally,” she said, barely a whisper. But when she looked up, her eyes failed her. She saw a tall boy with purple hair instead of his usual Tatsuya.

“Eh?” she gasped, thought that she might be really drunk so he imagined Murasakibara in front of him, but then the boy in front of him spoke.

“Muro-chin is out when you called. I picked up the phone.”

Alex blinked. She wasn’t mistaken. _It was really Murasakibara Atsushi_.

Alex sighed, but she couldn’t protest. At least there was still someone who picked him up. She tried to stand, but her headache attacked her again, made her stagger. Shit. The hangover would be really bad tomorrow. Maybe she should stop drinking at all.

Alex tried again, but then suddenly she felt like she was flying against gravity. And next, she could feel a broad and warm back was against her torso. She blinked to analyze the situation and it seemed like Murasakibara had picked her up and gave her a piggy back.

The purplehead boy didn’t say a thing. He kept chewing his bubblegum, blow it into a big balloon while walking with Alex in his back, and let it popped with a loud sound.

Alex chuckled. Murasakibara was indeed a five years old in a giant body.

“Aren’t I heavy?” she asked. She leaned forward and rest her face in between Murasakibara’s shoulder and neck.

“You are,” he answered bluntly, made Alex chuckled again, but she didn’t respond back. Murasakibara’s warmth and smell made her feel better and the last thing she thought before she fell asleep on Murasakibara’s back was; got drunk wasn’t as bad as she thought as long as Murasakibara was around.

* * *

 

Tatsuya entered his house and being welcomed by a total silence. He just came home from local supermarket to buy some stuffs since he lived alone, and he expected Murasakibara in his house. And from Alex’s shoes that he saw at the entrance, he knew that his coach was here too. Knowing there were both Alex and Murasakibara in his house, silence was really weird.

Tatsuya put his plastic bags in the kitchen. There was no one there. Living room was also empty, the TV was still shut down. He began to wonder where are those two people when he entered his room and saw a massive bulge under his blanket.

Tatsuya frowned. He walked closer, and when he opened the blanket, he nearly got a heart attack. Murasakibara and Alex were both there, Alex only in her panty and Murasakibara only in his brief. Murasakibara spooned Alex while they sleep peacefully. _What the hell?_

Maybe felt a little bit cold with the blanket moved, Murasakibara shifted in his sleep and awoke.

“Ah, Muro-chin.”

_Muro-chin, my ass!_

Tatsuya was dumbfounded. Before he could say a thing, Murasakibara yawned and went back to sleep, snuggled Alex closer to him.

Tatsuya had no idea what the hell was happening.

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Tatsuya really felt like throwing up. Then he remembered that Taiga was in town for a couple days. Instead of stayed in his own house with Murasakibara and Alex were spooning naked in his bed, he chose to crash at Taiga’s hotel room.

So he called his sworn brother.

When he heard Taiga’s voice on the other side, he blurted, “Taiga, can I sleep over?” he asked. “I found, eh, Alex and, er, Murasakibara… they were… um, naked in my bed. Sleeping. Can I?”

Taiga paused a little bit after he heard Tatsuya’s shocking explanation. Maybe he was too shocked just like him.

“I don’t mind though. But…,” Taiga finally answered.

“Yeah?” Tatsuya asked again, could hear doubt in Taiga’s voice.

“Aomine is here.”

Tatsuya was really screwed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The premise was actually 'muralex piggyback' orz And I can't help but added AoKaga eventually
> 
> I'm really sorry orz


End file.
